Three Knocks Equals Love
by Haydos271
Summary: When Howard is forced to move to Israel, Bernadette seeks comfort in an extremely odd man who goes by the name Sheldon Cooper. Oneshot, BernadettexSheldon


**My new oneshot story, but worry. I'm still finishing Finding Angela. This is a BernadettexSheldon story (take that all you PennyxSheldon idiots) so this will be a break from the smorgasbord of PennyxSheldon stories which are just plain annoying!**

**By the way, this story is set after 4x12 – The Bus Pants Utilization.

* * *

**

_Three Knocks Equals Love_

**I—****Apartment 3A—I**

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

'Bernadette!'

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

'Bernadette!'

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

'Bernadette!'

The door opened for Sheldon, who was wearing a grey T-Shirt with red, blue and yellow stripes on it, one of each colour, and Bernadette stood there wearing a crimson hoodie, black tight-fitting pants and a smile on her face, as she was expecting Sheldon for their latest gathering to teach Sheldon about microbiology, which he had a sudden fascination of.

'Hello, Sheldon,' said Bernadette in her usual kind sweet voice. 'I wasn't expecting you so early.' Bernadette motioned for Sheldon to come in into her apartment. She had recently moved into 3A, just under Sheldon's apartment, because her old apartment building had to be demolished. It had brown walls, and the entire right side of the room was filled with cages and jars of tiny insects which coincided with her study of micro-biology. She had a green couch that she sits on, facing the table, plasma TV and laptop on the left side of the room and to the left of it is a cupboard with DVDs and books. To the south-east of the couch was the kitchen, in the same place as Sheldon and Leonard's inside their apartment, except the cupboards were painted pink and the fridge was towards the right of the kitchen. Everything else in the living room was more or less the same as 4A, except with items that Bernadette likes.

'The cafeteria at the university was thought to have cockroaches in their food, and it had been shut down until the health inspector gives it the "OK",' said Sheldon as he walked into the apartment, immediately walking to the spot on the couch that he had placed in an "eternal dibs", which was the spot furthest from the door. 'So I was hungry the whole day, and when I finally ate at dinner, I finished in ten minutes, instead of thirty so I decided to come her.' Bernadette shut the door, and sat down with her serving of Chinese food she had bought for dinner.

'Well, I'm still finishing my dinner,' said Bernadette as she laid down lazily on the couch opposite Sheldon. 'Would you like some of the "Firefly" DVD I have been watching recently.'

'I wouldn't mind it,' said Sheldon, watching the DVD logo travelling across the screen on the screensaver. 'I didn't know you watched "Firefly".'

'I bought the DVD thinking that it was going to be a documentary about the firefly animal, but when I realised it wasn't, I was already amazed by the show. That goes to show that you have to be careful when purchasing DVDs.' Bernadette grabbed the remote and started playing the DVD again.

'It's a disgrace that FOX had to cancel such a great show. I've never liked FOX since.'

Twenty minutes later, Bernadette had finished her dinner and was currently presenting all of the insects she had collected, and was telling him about them.

'I must say,' began Sheldon, holding a jar with a grasshopper. 'I find your skill in microbiology and teaching very smooth and pleasant.'

'Why thank you, Sheldon,' said Bernadette, who began blushing. _Bernadette! I know I did you wrong…_Bernadette pulled out her cellphone, which was playing the song Howard wrote for her, and she answered it.

'Hello?' asked Bernadette, and only a tiny voice was heard by Sheldon, who was a little concerned when the almost always fixed smile turned to a frown.

'Okay. Bye,' she finished, before ending the call. She turned to Sheldon and started crying, before sitting on the couch. She noticed Sheldon staring at her. 'Howard's mother is forcing him to move to Israel, so he broke up with me!' Sheldon was a little disturbed as he looked at Bernadette with her face buried in her hands.

'There, there,' said Sheldon, who awkwardly opened his hands and moved them around her, comforting her.

**I—**** Apartment 4B—I**

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Penny was wearing a blue paisley sweater with a yellow shirt underneath, and wore tight black pants like Bernadette. She waited in case her name was called out, followed by three more knocks, but instead there was nothing. She walked over to the door, and opened it, meeting a crying Bernadette.

'Hey!' exclaimed Penny. 'What's wrong?' Bernadette had walked in and faced her while Penny closed the door.

'Howard is being forced to move to Israel, and he broke up with me!' Bernadette burst into tears while finishing the sentence, and Penny moved her to the blue couch.

"Awwww, sweetie," said Penny, sitting Bernadette on the couch. "It's okay. I'm sure there's another man out there just waiting for you."

"Yeah, I guess," said Bernadette, wiping her tears with one of Penny's tissues. "But Howard was the only man who I could find who loved me for who I was." Penny kept holding Bernadette, who was sitting awkwardly on the couch.

"You just have to keep searching…By the way, weren't you teaching Sheldon about micro…something before Howard called?"

"Uh-huh," said Bernadette, whose tears were mostly gone. "He called me during the lesson, and so I sent Sheldon back to his apartment."

"Okay, so is there anyone you think you like that you could get into a relationship with?" asked Penny with her fingers intertwined, trying to see if Bernadette would be happy again.

"Well, there is one guy…"

"Who?"

"I'm not going to tell you. We should be getting ready to go to the airport soon to see Howard off on his flight tomorrow," said Bernadette, blushing slightly as she thought about the man she saw earlier, and she stood up and left.

**I—Bob Hope Airport—I**

Leonard, Penny, Sheldon, Raj and Bernadette all waited at The Sky Room for Howard and his mother to arrive. Leonard was reading a newspaper, while Penny and Rajesh were reading magazines. Bernadette had chosen to sit next to Sheldon, who was playing his Nintendo DS, and Bernadette was pretending to read a magazine, but was really thinking about Sheldon.

Leonard was wearing a grey jacket with a Green Lantern T-Shirt underneath, and had brown leather pants on. Raj was wearing a blue jacket with a brown sweater with stripes on top of a white shirt and wore black pants. Sheldon was wearing his black T-Shirt over a blue shirt, and was wearing beige pants, while Penny and Bernadette were wearing their Cheesecake Factory uniforms, because both of their shifts started at 10:30.

Howard finally made his way to The Sky Room with a Wheeled Upright and wearing a red and blue striped sweater over a plain red shirt and joined the others at the table.

"Hey, Howard, where's your mother?" asked Leonard after everyone greeted him cheers and goodbyes.

"She nagged the people at the terminal to death to let her on the plane early in case she got on and all the seats that had windows that were facing the terminal were taken," replied Howard, causing Raj to giggle a bit, before having something to say, so he opened a little bag he had brought with him and took out a bottle of beer, before guzzling it.

"Hey, Howard," he said with an obvious drunk tone to his voice. "Who's going to pleasure your girlfriend now?" Howard looked around embarrassed before giving a cold stare at Raj.

"Definitely not you. Isn't that right, Bernadette?"

"Yeah," she said before turning back to Sheldon, looking at what he was playing. Raj took another sip with a "too bad" look on his face. A female announcer spoke on over the speakers, indicating for Howard to go to the terminal for his flight.

"I guess this is goodbye then," he said with a tear rolling his cheek. Bernadette hopped out of her seat and gave Howard one last passionate kiss, which suddenly and according to Sheldon, inexplicably, filled Sheldon with anger. His body calmed down when she let go of the kiss, and they all got up and followed Howard to the terminal.

"I guess this is goodbye, then," said Penny once they all reached the gate. "You were creepy but that's what made you you." She gave Howard a rare kiss on the cheek, before hugging him like a friend.

"Please," said Howard. "I hate drawn-out goodbyes, so just say goodbye and I'll leave."

"Goodbye!" everyone yelled, as he came to the front of the line and handed his ticket in, before leaving out the gate and walking up the steps. He stopped halfway and turned around, waving to everyone one last time, before disappearing into the airplane. Bernadette cried a little before hugging Sheldon's body.

**I—Apartment 4A—I**

Sheldon, Leonard, Penny, Raj and Bernadette were all awkwardly eating pizza, as it was a Thursday night, and they were all missing Howard, except for Sheldon, who simply acknowledged that he was no longer there. Even though they missed Howard deeply, they still managed to fill their stomaches with their pizza.

"It's so strange that Howard is gone," said Raj, before realising that he was talking in front of Bernadette and Penny without alcohol, and then shoved his hand over his mouth in surprise.

"You see," began Bernadette, tearing up a bit. "Howard leaving has affected us so much that Raj is forgetting that we are here and starts talking. But now, I have no boyfriend. I always wanted a boyfriend who could care for me, but not be too much of a jerk. Maybe Glenn…"

"Who's Glenn?" asked Penny with pizza in her mouth.

"Glenn was a tall handsome man who was a teacher of mine, before we went out for a year. But it didn't really work…"

"Oh…" said Penny, having swallowed her pizza. "That's too bad."

"I'm sure I'll find someone…"

Later during the night, after they had finished their dinner and fun, Raj went back to his house and Leonard went to sleep, having been tired by waking up early to watch a documentary that he wanted to see live and chat about it online. Penny had went back to her apartment after Sheldon made another snobby comment. Sheldon went to the bathroom, expecting Bernadette would leave while he was doing his business, but when he came back out, he saw her standing there, waiting for him.

"Oh," said Sheldon, surprised that Bernadette had stayed behind. "Bernadette. I thought you would have left. Is this something about the lesson we had last night?"

"No, Sheldon," said Bernadette, started to blush a bit. "I was wondering if you had plans for dinner tomorrow."

"Well, tomorrow I eat Chinese food," said Sheldon.

"Well, would you like to eat at a restaurant?" she asked.

"Hmmm. The Chinese restaurant does have the correct cutlery, so I say yes."

"Okay, it's a date then," finished Bernadette, blushing madly, before turning around and walking out of the apartment, with a love-sick grin on her face.

**I—Apartment 3A—I**

Bernadette was wearing a blue dress, very wide at the bottom, and was waiting with Penny for Sheldon to arrive for their date. Penny was wearing a pink tank top and pink shorts.

"So what time did you two agree on?" asked Penny, sitting on the couch looking at Bernadette who was pacing nervously.

"6:00," said Bernadette. "I hope takes notice of this dress."

"Oh…" said Penny. "You are interested in Sheldon. No longer you are taking Howard leaving a little lighter than usual." Bernadette blushed when Penny realised what happened to her.

"Yep," said Bernadette. "I never realised how fascinating he was until we started doing the micro-biology lessons. Plus, I've noticed Sheldon being a little friendly towards me."

"Well," said Penny, grabbing a nacho out of a bowl and eating it. "I guess to Sheldon, three knocks equals love, right?"

"Yeah!" laughed Bernadette.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Bernadette!

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Bernadette!

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Bernadette!

She looked at Penny, who nodded, so she turned and opened the door, and saw Sheldon with a fancy green shirt on and leather pants.

"Oh, hi, Sheldon. You look very-" Sheldon interrupted her with a small kiss on the lips, causing them both to flush uncontrollably.

"Sheldon, what was that?" she asked, with her heart pounding like a drum.

"I was just…" he began, before his heart distracted him with it's loud pounding. "I was just trying something." His face blushed even more than before. "I see you are well-dressed."

"Why, thank you, Sheldon," said Bernadette, as Penny watched in horror, with a nacho ready to enter to her mouth, but could never seem to get close enough.

"Due to social convention," said Sheldon, pulling out a bunch of lilies from behind his back and giving them to Bernadette.

"That is amazing, Sheldon," she said, accepting the lilies from him.

"May I take your arm?" asked Sheldon, and Bernadette held her arm out, and he took it, and after she closed her apartment door, they began to walk down the stairs together.

* * *

**Well, that's it. I hope it gives you PennyxSheldon lovers a challenge. I dare you to make a BernadettexSheldon story, without putting a little PennyxSheldon thing inside.**

**This was my first time doing a oneshot, and it isn't very long, but meh. It was worth a try.**


End file.
